Undercover
by Jennie-x
Summary: Ianto is sent undercover to a boys boarding school, where it's been reported an alien is killing students.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea has been playing in my head for a while now. So thought might as well give it a go. It's only going to be a short story probably no more than five chapters :) Let me know what you think. **

"Conference room now people!" Jack grinned, he was standing at the door to his office watching his team work underneath him. "You too Yan!" He added, Ianto looked up and groaned inwardly. Jack was trying his best to make him feel more part of the team ever since everything happened with Lisa. Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all exchanged looks with each other. Toshiko was the only one that was glad that Jack hadn't done anything more severe then two weeks suspension as punishment.

"Why has he got to sit in on this one?" Owen mumbled to Gwen, who looked just as annoyed. Surely Jack hadn't forgotten that his metallic girlfriend had tried to convert me, she thought as she glared over at Ianto.

Toshiko walked upstairs with Ianto, smiling and gesturing for him to sit next to her which he did gratefully. Owen and Gwen walked in and sat opposite, Jack at the head of the table.

"We kids, have a mission." He smiled. "An old friend of mine, runs a boys boarding school in Newport, and he's having alien problems."

"So what, we go in guns blazing?" Owen asked, still not understanding why Ianto was here, surely if they were going in guns blazing he wouldn't be given a gun.

"Nope." Jack smiled, adding mystery to his speech like he always did. "The alien makes himself look human, shape shifter." He added as an afterthought. "It'll be a standard under cover mission." Jack grinned broadly, looking over at Ianto.

"Him!" Gwen laughed.

"Tea-boy?" Owen huffed.

"He used to be a grade one field agent back at Torchwood one, which is more then you are Gwen, so stop looking at him like that. And Owen, who here exactly drinks tea? And besides, would you like to play a twenty year old, posh, welsh boy?" Jack said, and then turned back to Ianto, who gulped subconsciously under pressure.

"But he..." Gwen started, but Jack shot her a look that told her clearly to shut up, so she did.

"We need you to act as a new student," Jack smiled, "We just need eyes and ears in the building, so you'll be like a normal student, work, homework, making friends see what you can find out about the building." Ianto nodded silently. "You okay to do this?"

Hesitantly, Ianto nodded, "yes, sir."

"And see you're already playing the part," Jack grinned. "You start tomorrow, but you'll be going tonight."

"How long for?" Ianto asked nervously. The thought of sleeping some where he didn't know scared him, not to mention if it was home to an alien.

"Shouldn't take no longer than a week," Jack smiled. "We'll be with you every step of the way. Toshiko, I need you to fit Ianto with cameras and headsets. Gwen and Owen I want you to find out all you can about St. David's school for boys. Yan, with me. We need to pack you a bag." They all nodded, some a little spitefully and headed out.

"You'll be fine," Jack assured him. They were making their way out of the hub and into the SUV. "You look a little scared."

"I am." Ianto shrugged. "Jack... the room I'll be staying in, you know at night. Will I be sharing?"

"Nope. I've arranged it with the head teacher for you to have a room to yourself," Jack smiled. "Nightmares?"

"Do you know what alien we're dealing with?" Ianto asked, stepping over the question.

"Nope. Makes it all a bit more exciting, don't you think?" Ianto didn't answer. Once upon a time, back in London he would have found this exciting, he would have been buzzing with anticipation about going undercover but here, the need to prove himself just made him nervous. "I've read some reports from your time in London, Ianto. I know you can do this."

"I'm a bit rusty," Ianto sighed. "But, I'll do my best sir." Jack nodded, he knew Ianto wouldn't do anything less. It dawned on Jack, as he parked the SUV outside Ianto's apartment that this would be the first time he would see what the youngest member of the team was like outside of the office.

"Want me to wait here?" Jack asked, knowing that Ianto was a private person, he might not want Jack to see.

"No, it's fine." Ianto said, he and Jack got out of the car and Ianto unlocked the door to his small apartment block. Instead of going into the lift, they walked up the stairs to the third floor. All the doors on the corridor were blue, and it seemed quite modern and well maintained.

The apartment was small, but homey. They were immediately in the lounge, and the first thing Jack noticed was the television and the DVD's, he smiled as he imagined Ianto coming home from work, and sitting on his sofa, maybe a can of beer in his hand just watching films. Like he should for someone his age.

"So, what exactly will I be needing?" Ianto asked. Jack followed Ianto into his bedroom, and grinned. An extremely welcoming double bed was in the centre of the room, with red sheets and a throw over. All the furniture in the room was pine, and everything coordinated with each other. There were a few photos on the night stand, Jack's stomach clenched as he saw one of Ianto and Lisa. They really made a cute couple.

"I'm not too sure. You'll be wearing a very nice uniform during the day but after lessons you're allowed to wear your own clothes." Jack smiled. "After lessons is when you will be wondering around looking for anything out of the normal." Ianto nodded, and grabbed a bag from under his bed. "So come on, you're telling me you're not excited about spending a week in a boys school, with posh boys in tight trousers, surely it has to be a fantasy of yours..."

"You're assuming I like boys sir," Ianto smiled, he opened one of his draws and took a handful of underwear out, aware that Jack was watching.

"You don't?" Jack asked.

"I do, but it's not exactly a fantasy, more like something you'd dream about." Ianto smirked. Jack grinned, he and Ianto always flirted, but that was before Lisa. Jack often wondered if the whole thing with Lisa hadn't happened, if his and Ianto's relationship would be any different.

"Depends whose in the uniform," Jack winked and sat down on the bed. "Very comfortable." Ianto rolled his eyes and grabbed some jeans, folding them neatly into the bag.

After half an hour of packing, Ianto and Jack made their way back to the hub. Ianto had thought that Jack really didn't need to be there when he packed, but he assumed that his captain only wanted to get a better look at his life.

"So, what did you find out?" Jack asked as they walked back in the hub. Jack had suggested that Ianto changed from his suit into jeans, because he would be leaving to go to the school tonight.

"Three boys have already been killed," Owen said, looking at Ianto wondering how many more boys were going to be killed because Jack decided Ianto could do this.

"Any idea how?" Jack asked.

"Some sort of toxin in the blood, causing their hearts to stop. Definitely alien."

"Right, we have two hours before Ianto goes back to school. Toshiko can you set him up with the cameras now please?"

"Sure," Toshiko smiled warmly.

"Maybe put some on the uniform he's going to wear." Jack said as he walked into his office, he then came back down with a suit bag. He unzipped it revealing a simple white polo shirt, and plain black trousers. The polo shirt, had the school logo.

"It'll be easier if you put the whole uniform on now, then I'll be able to find the right places to put the cameras," She suggested. "So go get changed." Ianto nodded and took the uniform of Jack and headed to the changing room.

"Are you sure its wise, him going?" Gwen asked, moving closer to Jack.

"Why do you want to go undercover in a boys school?" Jack asked, moving away and closer to Toshiko.

"No, I mean. Well, are you sure he's going to be able to pull it off..."

"Gwen. He is more experiences then you are, and I trust him a lot more than I trust you..."

"Even after what he did?" Owen laughed.

"Do you know how much trouble he went to hide her here? How much loyalty he's shown. He could have killed us, he had that gun aimed at you Gwen and he knew there was no hope, he knew we were going to kill Lisa and he could have shot you, did he? No. So why don't you think about who his loyalty is with now." Jack said, there was a faint clatter of shoes, and they all looked up at Ianto who was walking towards them.

"Jesus you look fucking young." Owen commented.

"How old are you?" Gwen asked, realising she didn't actually know anything about him.

"Twenty three," Ianto answered sheepishly. "I haven't worn a school uniform in over ten years." He said pulling on the polo shirt.

"Remember our little conversation back at yours, Yan. Definitely one of my fantasies now." Jack purred. Ianto rolled his eyes, and willed his cheeks not to blush furiously but it was too late.

"Come here, Yan." Toshiko smiled, Ianto walked over to her.

"Wait, give us a twirl." Jack grinned.

"No." Ianto laughed. Toshiko stood up, and started adjusting the cameras, and sound bugs to his shirt. Placing one on the knot of his tie, then another on the school logo.

"When you take them off they shouldn't fall, but make sure you do it carefully..." Toshiko said, then looked at who she was talking to and realised Ianto wasn't one for throwing clothes around carelessly. "These are standard pens, but they've all been bugged with microphones, see if you can leave a few in various places, that way we can monitor them and see if there's anything unusual going on." Ianto nodded. "Here's your laptop, built in web-cam for video calls, also some of your favourite films."

"Thanks." Ianto smiled.

"Right, lets get started on your back story," Jack said, pulling up a chair and sitting on it. "You're twenty."

"If it's a school how come he's twenty, I mean..." Gwen started, but Jack just rolled his eyes.

"It's a private boys school for sixteen plus." Jack informed her. "There's one building for sixteen to nineteen years, where no trouble has been reported, the building for nineteen plus has been."

"What sort of trouble?" Ianto asked, his fingers unconsciously pulling at the seems of his trousers.

"Funny noises at night. Weird sightings." Jack listed. "So anyway, back to your back ground." Jack smiled. "And could you stop playing with the seems, I know you're used to wearing perfectly tailored suits, but they're not that bad."

"Not that bad? I can feel the stitching," He muttered. Jack glared at him, but smiled anyway.

"Right, you're twenty and you're from Cardiff. Your parents put you in for a transfer from France, as if it's questioned you can prove its true from your brilliant French speaking."

"You speak French?" Gwen asked.

"And some." Ianto smirked. "So, moved from France, anything else?"

"Your parents wanted you to be closer to them, your mum is a typical rich house wife, and sticking to your actual life so we don't get to engrossed, your dad is a master tailor."

"Explains a lot." Toshiko smiled.

"Anything else I need to know?" Ianto asked.

"Nope. But you will be out of reach to friends and family for a week, anyone you need to call?"

"Yeah, my brother." Ianto said, digging out his phone, he dialled his brothers phone and looked at the clock, he'd still be in school. "Hey Steven, It's Yan. Just ringing to say I'm going away for the week, a camping trip with some mates from work. Tell dad that I'll probably be out of signal whilst I'm there. Look after him, and I'll see you both when I get back." Ianto ended the call.

"Shouldn't you phone your dad too?" Toshiko asked.

"He wont remember the message," Ianto said sadly.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked with a soft smile. Ianto nodded silently, "Go put your jeans back on, then we'll leave."


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you for the reviews :) Glad you like the idea... though I'm sure a couple of you just like the idea of Ianto in a school uniform (yes Dirtgirl that was aimed at you) Please continue to review :D_

"You'll be okay," Jack said as he stopped the SUV outside a large Victorian building. "Remember, when you get to your room, keep your laptop on we might need to contact you, that goes the same with all the cameras and headsets." Ianto nodded and looked at Jack, realising he wasn't going to see this man for about a week.

"What are you going to do with no industrial strength coffee?" Ianto smiled.

"Honestly, don't know how I'm going to survive. But hopefully it will be done within the week. We just need you to find out who it is, then we can kick some ass."

"You sure you aren't really American?" Ianto said lightly, as he grabbed his backpack from the back seat. Toshiko had fitted the straps with cameras too.

"What would be the fun in telling you that?" Jack grinned. "You've got a meeting with the headmaster, try not to talk about me too much. He knows who you are, so he should make it easier for you, though he's the only one who can know." Ianto nodded again, "Remember, despite the alien thing, try to have some fun." Ianto rolled his eyes. "Good luck." Ianto smiled and got out of the car, he grabbed his other back with his clothes in from the boot and walked over to the school gates.

Ianto was shown into the headmasters office, he was an old man, grey hair with combed over. He wore an old styled suit, which unlike the uniform he would be wearing was perfectly tailored. "I want to thank you for coming," He smiled, and Ianto could see how anxious the man was. "I'm Richard, but when we're around students you'll have to call me Headmaster Bolton, or sir." Ianto smiled to himself, calling him sir wouldn't be a problem at all.

"Jack's assured me that you'll be perfect for the job, and you look like you're going to fit in," Ianto didn't know what to say so just smiled in return. "Out of my own curiosity, how long have you worked for Torchwood?"

"Four years, when I was nineteen I was a junior researcher." Ianto explained. "But I got moved up to a field agent a year later." Richard grinned.

"As standard protocol I've asked a prefect to show you around, he's name's Brett, he's also head of the house you'll be staying in, and your room is next door to his. If you need anything here, it'll be him you'd ask." Ianto nodded. "This is your new timetable, as your here as a student you will have to go to every lesson, and sadly you'll have to do all the homework too. We can't have anyone believe you're here for any other reason." Ianto nodded again. "Brett is outside, I'll introduce you to him and then you can look around. I've asked him to show you the whole grounds." Ianto smiled, and Richard went to open the door. "Come in Brett."

A tall boy, early twenties walked in, he was wearing casual jeans and a dark blue shirt. His reddish brown hair, sat perfectly on his head, and his bright green eyes smiled at Ianto. "Brett, this is Ianto."

"Nice to meet you," He smiled. His English accent was much softer than Owen's. Ianto smiled back, feeling some what nervous.

"Show him around, help him fit in." Richard nodded in Ianto's direction as both boys walked out.

"We can take your stuff up to the dorms first, the buildings huge, I doubt you'd want to carry it all with you."

"Thanks." Ianto said. He heard a slight buzzing in his ears, and knew the microphones had been fitted.

"So, where did you move from?" Brett asked curiously.

"France," Ianto said, remembering back to his cover story.

"It's weird," Brett started slowly.

"Weird?" Ianto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's the middle of term." Brett stated. "You're going to get a lot of attention because you're the first new student here whose come half way through a term. It never happens."

"Guess I'm just special," Ianto smiled.

"Definitely something." Brett laughed.

"Is he flirting?" Owen laughed, as they sat around the computer screens, the cameras on his back pack showing the buildings, and the cameras in his lenses showed Brett, and they all thought that he was perfectly handsome.

"Ianto doesn't flirt, he hardly talks to anyone." Gwen said.

"Trust me, he flirts." Jack grinned.

"The school looks really nice," Toshiko commented. "Did Ianto go to a school like that? I mean he looks like he fits in."

"He went to a comprehensive school. No uniform, no posh dorm rooms." Jack said, pleased that he remembered stuff about him from his files, and from conversation over the year he had known him.

"So, what was France like?" Brett asked, as they walked up the stairs. Ianto noticed already that the school had way too many stairs.

"The first year I was there, it was brilliant. Everything was new and exciting, but then It was just France and sort off became nothing special." Ianto answered, Jack grinned at Ianto's skill; answering a question without actually answering.

"How come you moved back to Wales?"

"Parents wanted me around more," Ianto answered vaguely. "Don't this building have a lift or something?" He laughed, changing the subject with such ease that it worried Jack a little.

"No. This whole building is completely aged. The only new area is the garden area underneath the bell tower." Brett said casually. Ianto didn't say anything in return, just stored the information away. They walked ahead in a comfortable silence. Ianto took in everything he saw, mentally compared it to the school he went to as a teenager. It was absolutely nothing like this. His childhood school was much smaller, and mixed. No school uniform, though he did always look smart mainly because his father made him. Like any other high school in South Wales, the students were loud and had fun as well as learning, and despite having a large group of close friends, Ianto made sure he had a good education, like any other student he knew he could have done better, but his average grades had given him a good life so far.

"This is the dorm." Brett said, as they walked down a corridor, there were several rooms with up to four beds in. "You've got your own room like me, and they're at the end of the corridor." Brett smiled. "Your parents must have paid for you to get one on your own, usually new students have to share, and only prefects or team captains get one on their own." Brett said casually. They continued walking down the corridor. "This is you." Brett smiled. "I'll leave you to get unpacked, and I'll be back in about ten minutes yeah."

"Thanks," Ianto smiled. Ianto watched as he walked out, and pulled out his laptop from his bag, and turned it on. The minute the screen was turned on he was greeted by the smiling faces of Toshiko and Jack, and the stern faces of Gwen and Owen.

"He's cute." Jack grinned. Ianto rolled his eyes and sat on the neatly made bed.

"I didn't notice, sir." He said.

"So, see any aliens tea boy?" Owen asked.

"You tell me, Owen. You've seen everything I've seen." He said as he casually pulled his uniform from the bag and hung it up. He turned back to see Jack grinning at him.

"Find out about the garden." Toshiko said. Ianto nodded and continued to unpack things from his backpack. "What are you doing with the pens?"

"Is the sound piece in the lid?" He asked as he stared at it.

"Yeah."

"Will it still work if it's not attached to the pen?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Should do, why?"

"I'll ask Brett to take me to the garden, if I drop the lid somewhere it will go unnoticed more than the whole pen. Then you can listen to see if anything odd is going on down there."

"Good thinking, so much more than a pretty face." Jack grinned, Ianto rolled his eyes, hoping that the camera didn't detect his blush.

"What's your time table like?" Toshiko asked. Ianto took the folded piece of paper from his pocket and looked at it.

"English, Maths, Media and History tomorrow." He said and groaned. "You didn't mention anything about two hours sports a day." Owen laughed at that, so did Gwen. Toshiko smiled sweetly.

"Just think, you'll get to see Brett in shorts. Oh wait, we'd get to see you in shorts." Jack grinned. There was a knock at the door, and Ianto shut the screen to his laptop.

"Come in." He said, making it look as though he was unpacking his clothes.

"You ready?" Brett asked, smiling at Ianto sweetly.

"Yeah." Ianto said, he grabbed his back pack, and slung it over his shoulder.

"What do you need your back pack for?" Brett asked.

"False of habit." Ianto shrugged.

They walked around the grounds, Brett showing Ianto various class rooms and activity rooms. So far there was nothing out of the ordinary going on.

"So where do you want to go to now?" Brett asked once they walked around the inside of the building.

"Can we go outside?" Ianto asked.

"There's not much outside except for the sports fields, but sure." Brett smiled. They started talking casually, not about the school, but about things normal boys their age, or the age Ianto was claiming to be, spoke about.

They walked out side the sports fields, and Ianto stared at the race tracks and swimming pool a little in dread. "Don't you like sports?" Brett asked, they had moved over to a bench, both tired from the tour.

"I do, but more for fun. I can't imagine waking up at six just to do two hours of exercise." Ianto said, he was normally awake at six and in the shower getting to go to work.

"See I'm not like that, I have to be forced to do it. I'd much rather be in my bed," He grinned. "Better exercise you can do in bed then in a swimming pool." Brett winked, despite himself Ianto found himself blushing.

"I don't know, I can think of some fun activities you can do in a swimming pool, too." Ianto smirked.

"Okay, I take it back. He does flirt." Gwen said. Jack looked at her and grinned. "It's weird."

"What is?" Toshiko asked.

"Watching Ianto like this, I mean he's usually so closed off. Though we know why now. But him like this, smiling with people his age is a bit... weird."

Ianto tried not to roll his eyes, had Gwen forgotten he could hear her, probably not. Ianto had never thought she could be that spiteful but other day past couple of weeks he had seen a new side to the compassionate girl Jack asked to join the team. "Where's the garden you mentioned earlier?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Past the sports building, you want to go check it out?" Brett smiled.

"Sure, why not." Ianto shrugged, and followed Brett, he couldn't help but let his eyes wonder down.

"Ianto, remember we have put cameras in your eyes." Toshiko laughed. Ianto kicked himself mentally and walked a little faster to get next to Brett instead of behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks everyone for revieweing and adding. Please continue to do so. Might add another chapter later but I want to do some reading first :)**

They walked around the school fields, it reminded Ianto a lot of the countryside, everywhere was green and most of the fields that hadn't been converted into race tracks were large hills, expanding for a few miles. "It's beautiful here," Ianto commented.

"Not many green fields like this in France?" Brett laughed.

"Not where I stayed," Ianto answered. He was sure it was a safe thing to say, he had been to France with his school for four days, and he hadn't seen many green fields. They walked around the fields, the new garden centre was quite a distance away from the school. Ianto looked around at all the other students, they all seemed to be reading, or doing work enjoying the summer sun. Ianto's eyes wondered to the racing field where a few boys were running topless.

"Nice view, huh." Brett grinned, Ianto cursed himself for being caught out, and not to mentioned that he could hear, Jack and everyone laughing in his ears.

"From where I'm standing," Ianto smiled looking directly at Brett. He watched as his cheeks glowed a faint red and smiled. They walked the rest of the way in silence, both feeling a little nervous now to say anything.

"This is as close as we can get," Brett said, breaking the comfortable silence that had wrapped around them. Ianto noticed the tall fencing around the greenery. "Off limits to most students."

"What do you mean most students?" Ianto asked, he couldn't see much, he fiddled with the straps of his bag, so the camera moved up for his team to get a better look.

"It's like a special project or something, only the most advance science students gets to go in."

"What do they do there? "Ianto asked, he couldn't see anyone there at the moment.

"No idea, something about manipulating plants." Brett sighed. "Come on, almost time for dinner." Ianto nodded, and discreetly pulled the lid from the pen out from his pocket, walking down a little closer to the gates he dropped it on the floor.

"Told you he was good," Jack grinned.

"Anyone can drop a pen lid," Gwen muttered. "He seems to be getting a bit friendly with Brett."

"Moves on quick." Owen laughed. There was a loud noise coming from his microphone.

Ianto glared at the floor, he hated the fact that they were talking about him with him hearing it all. He moved his hand to his ear, and flicked at the headset, he smiled as he heard them jump and wonder what it was.

"So do you want to go out of campus to eat or eat in the canteen?" Brett asked.

"Canteen, see what they have to offer." Ianto shrugged. Laughing, Brett walked next to Ianto, their hands touching a little as they walked closer together to avoid bumping into people.

The canteen was crowded, Ianto looked at the clock and realised if he was back at the hub he would be ordering food right now. Smiling at the thought, he grabbed a plate from a large pile of dishes and looked at the food. "Looks... nice." Ianto laughed, as he watched a dinner lady scoop what looked to be potatoes on his plate.

"You had a chance to go out for dinner with me, but you chose to eat here." Brett laughed. After getting their food they sat at a table nearest the back. "Though, any where we ate would be fine for me, as I'm enjoying the company." Don't blush, don't blush Ianto thought, too late his cheeks were already a nice pink colour. Brett grinned and started to eat.

"I'm hungry," Owen said, watching Ianto eat what looked to be a type of curry with potatoes was making his stomach rumble even if the food did look ill prepared. "Thought this was a posh school, the food looks like normal school dinners."

"All school food is like that," Toshiko said. "No matter how much it costs to get into them."

"Gwen, order some food." Jack ordered.

"Why me?" Gwen asked, hand on her hips. "I mean, that's Ianto's job just because he's not here I get demoted to the butler?"

"Ianto is not a fucking butler." Jack said sternly. "Either you order the pizzas or you don't eat."

"You're in all of my classes," Brett smiled, he handed Ianto's time table back to him and grinned.

"Least I've already found my distraction." Ianto smiled. Why do I sound like a fucking teenager? He thought to himself. Brett smiled warmly, making Ianto shiver.

They finished eating, and put the plates away and headed back outside. "Do you want to sit in the common room for a bit?" Brett smiled. Ianto couldn't think of anything better then sitting with this handsome young man, but sighed when he remembered he had a job to do.

"Sure," Ianto smiled. It was early, not even eight yet so he wouldn't exactly be able to wonder around without being seen yet. Brett smiled, and they walked back up to their door area, and then into the common room.

"Come on, I'll introduce you to some friends," Brett smiled. Ianto nodded, he was feeling shy again. "James, Michael, Craig this is Ianto he's new."

"New?" James, a tall blond boy laughed.

"No one is new here," Craig said, eyeing Ianto up making him feel like a lamb ready for the slaughter.

"Not until now anyway." Brett grinned.

"So are you..." James started, watching Ianto intently.

"Am I?" Ianto asked.

"Gay." Craig laughed. Ianto rolled his eyes, what was with the labels? "I mean, it's a private boys school about sixty seven percent of us are."

"Sixty seven, that's a pretty exact assumption." Ianto commented.

"So, are you?" James repeated.

"No. I'm bi." Ianto admitted. He could hear them in his headset comment about it.

"That's sixty seven and a half percent then," Craig said. They got talking about random things, mostly about the school and Ianto was soon loosing interest.

"I'm going to go get some sleep, long day and everything." He said. Brett looked up a little disappointed.

"Tomorrow, put your gym kit on and meet me here at six yeah?" Brett asked.

"Sure. Night." Ianto smiled and headed out. He walked into his dorm room, he sat on his bed and put the laptop on his lap and opened it up.

Jack was the only one there. "Hello, sunshine." Jack grinned. "Having fun?"

"Plenty," Ianto said rolling his eyes. "Where's everyone?"

"Weevil hunting. Thought I should stay and keep an eye on you." Ianto smiled, at Jack and let his head fall on the headboard. "So, you and Brett seemed to be getting on nicely."

"He's nice." Ianto said simply. "I was thinking about going to check out the garden."

"Leave it for tonight, you look exhausted." Jack smiled.

"Did you hear anything from the garden?" Ianto asked, kicking off his shoes and lying on the bed, moving the laptop to the side. He figured since he was talking to Jack through the web-cam he could take out the contact lenses.

"A bit, I think it definitely has something to do with the alien. They were talking about the colours of the flowers, did you see anything weird?"

"Couldn't get close enough, I'll try tomorrow." Ianto smiled.

"You're doing good so far, Yan." Jack smiled proudly.

"I haven't found out anything yet," Ianto laughed.

"You found out about the garden, and you've made friends."

"So this undercover stuff is about me making friends?" Ianto asked, "To make friends, just to retcon them when I leave?"

"You might not have to retcon them." Jack said. "If they find out about aliens, then yeah you would. But if not I don't see the harm in them remembering you. I think Brett might be heart broken if he forgets you."

"You sound jealous." Ianto laughed.

"Maybe, I am." Jack grinned. "Try and get some sleep, I'll be looking forward to seeing you in those shorts tomorrow morning. Night Yan."

"Night, Jack."


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto woke up at half five, due to the infrequent buzzing of his mobile phone that he had used as his alarm. He glared at it, feeling the strain of having another night with poor sleep. Before he could do anything, his phone started ringing, this time telling him he had a phone call.

"What?" He asked groggily, he sat up in his bed moaning at the cheery voice down the line.

"Morning sunshine," Ianto could tell Jack was grinning. "Good nights sleep?"

"Mm..." Ianto yawned, he stretched as he stood, and dug in his bag for the gym kit Jack had given him. "Why are you phoning this early?"

"Making sure you were up," Jack said, but Ianto felt as if there was more the older man wanted to say. "And to make sure you actually slept, and by the sound of your voice, you did sleep."

"For about an hour and then my alarm went off." Ianto admitted.

"Are you still having nightmares?" Jack asked. Jack had walked in one night at the hub where Ianto had fallen asleep, he had covered him with a blanket taking a mental picture of him, thinking of how cute and innocent he looked when he slept. Half an hour later he had woken up screaming.

"Yeah." Too tired to think of a lie, or just say no, Ianto told the truth. "I need to go and get changed."

"Put the cameras on, and the microphones." Jack reminded him. "Have fun running." And the call ended. Groaning loudly, Ianto pulled of his bottoms, and got dressed. He didn't see a point in showering if he was being forced to do two hours of exercise. He'd have one after.

At six, Ianto walked into the common room to see Brett standing there. He was wearing the same clothes as Ianto, a white top, with the school logo on, and black shorts and plain trainers. "Wow." Brett grinned. "You look good first thing in the morning."

"As do you." Ianto smiled. They headed down to the sports block. Ianto had tried so hard not to laugh or comment the noises Jack was making, he wished he had Toshiko at the microphone now, at least she would keep her dirty thoughts to herself.

"Right, warm up. Get stretching lads." The Gym teacher, a tall muscle covered white man said with an evil smile. Ianto watched as Brett stretched, copying what he did. "Right, lets get running." The man said cheerily five minutes later.

"Come on," Brett laughed. Ianto ran at the same speed as Brett, which wasn't that fast. "So how did you sleep last night?" He asked.

"Honestly, not good. You?"

"Found it hard concentrating on sleeping to be honest," Ianto didn't miss the flirtatious tones in his voice and grinned, deciding to play along.

"And why was that then?"

"Well there was this new student here yesterday, and when ever I tried to sleep all I could think about was sneaking into his room next door, extremely handsome, reckon you'd like him." He winked.

"Maybe tonight if you still can't sleep you should sneak into his room," Ianto winked, he heard Jack laugh loudly in his ears, and ran a little faster making Brett keep up with him.

After an hour of running, and then forty minutes of doing lanes in the swimming pool, Brett pushed Ianto onto the hill laughing. "Don't worry you'll get used to it." He laughed collapsing next to him.

Ianto smiled sadly, he was here for a week depending on how fast they could get the alien, he wouldn't have time to get used to it. He turned his head and smiled at Brett who was watching him. "We should probably get up and shower before our lessons start." He suggested.

"Can't, I'm too comfortable." Brett laughed, rolling over a bit so he was now extremely close to Ianto, who gulped, he could feel the Brett's breath on his lips. "Unless, you want to leave..." Doing the only thing Ianto could do, he shook his head. He didn't want to leave. Smiling, Brett moved even closer, placing a soft chaste kiss to Ianto's waiting lips.

Jack watched, and heard the kissing. He was seeing it through Ianto's eyes, and it looked to be a beautiful kiss. Jack wanted to turn the screen off but he knew he shouldn't be jealous, after all, what was he and Ianto except a round of flirtatiousness. The cog door rolled open, and Gwen walked in, two cups of coffee in her hand.

"Hey, Jack. I thought you might like... oh my, he certainly does move on quick..." Jack turned to the camera, where Ianto had pulled back. Jack glared at Gwen who just shrugged,

"Everything okay?" Brett asked.

"Sorry," Ianto mumbled. "We should probably go get showered," He smiled and stood up, he hesitantly handed out his hand to Brett who grinned and took it.

"Come on then," Brett grinned and they walked off, hand in hand.

"Any news from the school?" Owen asked as he walked in.

"Ianto's got himself a boyfriend," Gwen laughed. Owen simply rolled his eyes, thinking the same thing as Gwen; moving on too fast.

"I think he's sweet," Toshiko smiled.

"So do I." Jack grinned, though they all knew he didn't mean it one hundred percent. "Gwen, I want you to see if you can find anything about their project with the plants."

"How am I supposed to do that?" Gwen asked, slightly frustrated that she was being given all the little jobs to do.

"Try the internet," Ianto's voice filled the hub from the small computer. "If they've got scientists working in the garden there will be something on the website, or a brochure."

"Everything okay?" Jack asked, moving back to the screens were Ianto was standing topless in nothing but his shorts. "Might I say you look mighty nice." Ianto rolled his eyes. "What are you looking for?" Jack laughed.

"Shower... found it." Ianto laughed. "I'm taking the cameras off now. And the microphone. So, you know now is the time to talk about me without me hearing, Gwen. Because you know talking about me whilst I can hear you isn't bitching, it's being a bitch." With that the microphone was slammed onto the side, as well as the cameras.

"What the hell!" Gwen shouted. "How can he talk to me like that after he tried to fucking kill me!"

"No he didn't. He saved you. If it wasn't for him, Lisa would have killed you. And you know it. And you deserved what he said." They were all surprised when it was Toshiko who spoke up. "And I've found out about the garden, Gwen. So you don't have to do anything to beneath you."

"Good work, Tosh." Jack smiled.

Ianto stood under the rays of the shower, the warm water a comfort. He stood underneath the water for twenty minutes, his muscles aching from the running and swimming. He got out of the shower, and put on the uniform, he was a little hesitant to put the microphone back on, but did it anyway.

"Nice shower?" Jack asked. Ianto was glad that the cameras weren't on him.

"Yeah." Ianto said weakly, he grabbed his backpack and put it on over the shirt, adjusting the cameras. He slipped some more pens into his pocket before walking out to meet Brett.

Brett wasn't there yet, he was five minutes early so walked over to the window. He looked over realising he had the perfect view of the garden and bell tower. "Did you see that?" Ianto asked.

"Do you think you can get a better look before class?" Jack asked.

"Fifteen minutes, should do." Ianto said, with one last look at the common room, he walked out and headed towards the garden area, where he saw a cloaked figure run through the greenery.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey. Yeah I know I actually said this was going to be no more than 5 chapters - but I got a bit carried away, mainly because of the lovely reviews I've gotten on here and on LJ. Also because a lot of you has seemed to like Brett... and I think if an OC works you should just play it out a bit :D Last chapter till tomorrow though x **

"Ianto!" Groaning, Ianto turned around when he noticed James standing there. "Everything okay? Only I thought you were meeting Brett."

"I was, just wanted to go and get some air." Ianto said, and it wasn't much of a lie.

"Look, Brett's a mate, and I saw you two kissing yesterday." Ianto wanted to run, he didn't have time for this. "After everything that's happened..."

"What happened?" Ianto asked curiously.

"You know the murders," Ianto shook his head, he didn't know much about them. "A couple of weeks ago, three students were killed. One was his boyfriend, he shut himself off. He hasn't really spoken to anyone new since he met you, and him falling for you which means he must like you. And you sneaking off when you're supposed to meet him, just I don't know. Don't hurt him, if you don't want to know don't string him along."

"I do like him." Ianto smiled. "And I wasn't sneaking off, just going to get some air." Ianto said. "What happened with the murders?"

"You haven't heard about 'The Phantom'?" He asked, clearly shocked.

"No." Ianto said. James looked back to the dorm area, and then at the clock. "He wont be about for about five minutes," Ianto said realising James wouldn't want to talk about it in front of Brett. James gestured for Ianto to sit down, which he did.

"It's just a rumour, this 'Phantom' apparently he used to be a student here. He lives up in the bell tower above the new garden centre. He fixates on one student, follows them with his from the tower. Then sends a single flower to their room. I've heard so many stories about it, all different, but this is the basic points that never change. Once you get the flower, you die. Don't know how, or when."

"But you said murders," Ianto said.

"Only one got the rose. I'm not too sure about the other two. His boyfriend – Kevin got the rose. But the two guys shared a room with him. Maybe they got in the way?"

"Maybe." Ianto shrugged. Brett walked out of his dorm and into the common room and smiled when he saw Ianto. "Hey," He smiled.

"Hey," Brett said, smiling at them both. "We should get going, or we'll be late for history." Ianto nodded, Brett walked up and took his hand and they walked down to the main school area.

"So is 'The Phantom' the killer?" Gwen asked, she was still angry at how Ianto and Toshiko had talked to her.

"Maybe, but we'll need to find out more about the rumour." Jack said, mainly saying it to Ianto.

"It doesn't really seem very alien." Toshiko said. "The toxins in the blood was definitely alien right?"

"Yeah, it's still in the scanner, because we don't have any clue to what it is it's scanning the whole alien database, should take about another half hour." Owen said.

"Oh look Ianto's in the class room, time to see if he knows everything like he claims." Jack grinned. Gwen and Owen both rolled their eyes, but followed Jack to the screens anyway.

"Start of the day, pop quiz." Ianto sat in the chair as the teacher started talking, he hadn't been in a class room like this for years. He sat down, pleased that he was sat next to Brett. "Ah, Mr Jones I've heard we had a new student." Ianto looked up and smiled sheepishly, none of the teachers new who he really was. "Lets just hope you're clever enough to pass with high standards." A four page quiz landed on his desk and he stared at it and gulped.

"Don't worry, Yan. I've lived through most of history to tell all the answers." Ianto tried not to laugh at Jack's comment, and grabbed an ordinary pen from his bag, the cameras in his eyes showing Jack the question.

Jack answered most of the questions for Ianto, and telling Ianto the ones he wrote down himself was correct, he was quite surprised at Ianto's knowledge of history, when he had read Ianto's file, it stated that Ianto only had average grades, but looking at him now he could easily fit into the persona of a private school boy. He assumed that he had just forgot to hand in coursework assignments on time to get the grades he had.

The class finished two hours later, with Ianto answering questions correctly when asked, he tried not to make himself stick out too much. Brett smiled at him a lot through the lesson, and Ianto argued with the butterflies in his stomach trying to will them away.

At lunch, Ianto told Brett that he was going to talk to the headmaster for an arranged meeting to see how he was fitting in. Brett didn't question him, and wondered off to the common room. Ianto walked out into the garden centre determined to find out what was going on.


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto looked around the fields, it was lunch time which meant that most of the students were in the dorm areas, or canteen. There were a few who were eating outside. "Everything okay, Yan?" Jack asked gently.

"Yeah," Ianto said quietly, he was far away from students not to be seen or heard talking to himself, but he was also close enough to the garden that if there was someone, or something there then they would be able to hear him.

"Be careful with Brett," Jack said. Ianto figured that there was no one else around, Jack rarely spoke in that soft tone in front of a crowd. Ianto just nodded, he knew Jack couldn't see him. "The others are gone to interview a scientist about his research in the garden." Ianto made a noise letting Jack know he heard him.

"You know, when this thing is over. I'm going to take you out, dinner." Jack said. Ianto stopped and laughed to himself.

"Are you... asking me out on a date?" Ianto asked a little stunned.

"Maybe. How about, we go out as friends, then see where we end up." Ianto smiled. "See how it goes with Brett, Yan. Just be careful okay."

"Kay," Ianto said simply. He stood at the gate to the garden centre and looked in.

"Can I help you?" A loud voice startled him, and he turned around. "This place is off limits to students."

"Sorry, I'm new was just having a look." Ianto shrugged.

"New? Half way through..."

"A term yeah, apparently it's not normal." Ianto smiled.

"No, well be on your way. Remember, this place is off limits."

"How come it's off limits?" Ianto asked. The man looked at him, and Jack wondered if Ianto had over stepped the mark a bit, even if he did just resemble a curious student.

"There is some science projects going on, they've produced this spray to change colours of plants, but it's strong and can cause harm to anyone who isn't wearing protection suits." The man said.

"Why would you want to change colours of plants? I mean, it's a bit random."

"It's science, it's supposed to be random." The man said and turned away.

"Nice work." Jack grinned.

"Ianto!" Brett called, Ianto turned around and smiled as he saw Brett walking up to him. "Thought it was you." He smiled. "Thought you had an appointment with the headmaster."

"He was busy, some meeting, asked me to come back later. You okay?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, just came to get some air." He said.

"Want me to leave you on your own for a bit?" Brett shook his head and linked his fingers with Ianto's and they headed to sit on one of the hills.

"James told me he told you about, Kevin." He said, resting his head on Ianto's shoulder. Doing the only thing he could think about Ianto wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know it's horrible, but you didn't remind me of him. And I needed that. James thinks I'm being mean, saying I'm using you as a rebound..."

"You're not. And if you were, I'd understand it." Brett looked up at me and I wiped the tears from his face with the back of my thumb. "Four weeks ago, my girlfriend she... died. Car crash." Ianto felt Brett's arms around him and held a little tighter. "I get it, everything reminds you of them and you cling to people who are different."

"I just feel like me doing what ever it is I'm doing with you is spoiling what me and Kevin had."

"We don't have to have anything more than friendship, we can be there for each other yeah?"

"Thanks, Ianto." Brett smiled. "I'm glad I met you."

"Same," Ianto sighed. "Come on, lets go inside yeah,"

"Jack, we've found out all we can." Gwen sighed as she walked in the hub, Toshiko and Owen behind her.

"Anything more than them changing colours of the plants?" Jack asked, a cocky grin on his face. They all looked at him for answers. "Ianto asked one of the teachers."

"What just walked up and asked?" Gwen huffed

"Pretty much," Jack smiled. "Was there anything else?"

"Well no." Owen moaned. "That was a fucking waste of time."

"Did anything seem out of the ordinary?" Jack asked, he was feeling a little better now that Ianto and Brett were going to be just friends. Seeing him away from the hub, well not so away from the hub but a little escape from being Ianto Jones, Torchwood archivist, Ianto was a completely different guy, making Jack realise just what he could have thrown away.

"They seemed a little sketchy." Owen said, swinging in his chair.

"Sketchy?" Jack asked.

"Like they were hiding something," Gwen said quickly. "I think they're being told what to do and say."

"So it could be a cover story." Jack said. "We'll need proof."

"I think I might have it." Owen grinned, pulling a small vile from his leather jacket. "If this matches the toxin in the plant we have enough evidence to shut down the science project."

"But what about the aliens?"

"Maybe there is no aliens," Gwen said. "I mean, maybe the alien story is a cover up for the fact that their little science project is going a bit out of hand."

"Nope there's an alien, me and Ianto saw it. And besides the toxin is alien."

"You saw the alien?" Gwen asked. "And you thought it would be good to leave that out because..."

"Things happened." Jack shrugged. "And it was just a black cloaked figure..."

"'The Phantom'?" Toshiko asked.

"I'm not too sure I believe in this 'Phantom'" Jack sighed. "It's a bit of a twisted fairytale."

"I think it's romantic," Gwen smiled.

"Well you would." Owen laughed. "Someone buys you a kebab you'll want to marry them."

"Erm, guys." Ianto's voice snapped them out of their conversation.

"What is it Yan?" Jack asked, not liking the tone of his voice at all.

They all looked over at the screens, to see Ianto's dorm room completely trashed.

The only thing that looked in place was a blue rose sat on top of a smashed web-cam.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ianto I want you out now!" Jack shouted down the microphone. Ianto hesitated before leaving the dorm room, the common room was a mess too.

"Craig, where's Brett?" Ianto asked.

"Didn't he go into your room with you?" Craig asked. Ianto shook his head. "Do you know what happened here?" Craig asked, gesturing to the mess.

"No. I don't." Ianto lied, he headed back down the corridor, Brett's door was open, and Ianto pushed it open wider, his room too was trashed. But there was no Brett. On his bed was five blue rose petals. "Shit."

"Ianto get out." Jack shouted.

"They've got Brett." Ianto said quietly.

"Meet us at the gate. We'll find him." Jack said.

"But wont that blow the cover?" Gwen said.

"When Ianto is the next target, I don't care if his cover is blown." Jack snapped. "Now get the gear ready."

Ianto ran down the corridors, every student in the house was at a panic. "Did you see anything?" they were all asking, he listened to half conversations as he ran past them. He headed to the headmasters office and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Richard called, when Ianto walked in, Richard looked nervous. "What's happened?"

"The Phantom. He's taken a student, Jack needs you to get all the students out."

"The Phantom? He's just a rumour. A ghost story." Richard said.

"The science project, in the garden. Tell me about it."

"I don't know anything about it. The company went through the boards of directors, and over stepped me. I didn't know anything about it until it just appeared."

"And that's when the murders started?" Ianto asked frantically. All he could think about was Brett.

"Yes." Richard sat down and pressed his head on the table. "I'll get the students out, but how do you know the Phantom might not go out too."

"He wants me to find him," Ianto said.

"I'll get the students out, you go and find Brett..." Ianto looked up at the headmaster, he hadn't said anything about Brett.

"Okay." Ianto said and ran out of the office, he looked around and found what he needed, not caring about the pain, Ianto punched the glass on the fire alarm, and pulled the alarm. All of a sudden, students were running around screaming.

"It's the Phantom!" A lot of them were screaming. Ianto headed towards the gate, where he could already see the SUV. He ran towards them.

"It's Richard, Jack." Ianto said.

"What?" Gwen asked. "The headmaster?"

"He knows who was taken. He told me to go and find Brett, I didn't even mention his name." Ianto said in a rush.

"Where do you think they are?" Jack asked.

"Garden centre." Ianto said, and headed off in that direction, everyone else following.

"Ianto!" They all turned around when they saw James standing there. "Fire alarm means get out of the building."

"Get out of here!" Ianto shouted.

"Where's Brett? Craig told me what happened..."

"I'm going to get him. Just go and make sure everyone is out of the building." James nodded and ran back towards the gates.

They ran towards the garden centre. "Cover your mouth and your nose." Jack said.

"Ianto, did you touch the rose?" Owen asked.

"What does that matter?" Gwen asked.

"Think about it. Someone gives you a flower, the first thing you do..."

"Smell it." Toshiko said.

"The toxin was inhaled." Jack finished.

"How do we get in there without smelling the flowers?" Gwen asked, looking around trying to find another way in.

"The bell tower." Ianto said. "If the scientists were doing this in secret, then they wouldn't be able to walk around with protective clothing on." Jack grinned and they followed him to the bell tower.

Ianto was right, there was a door to the bell tower. "It's never easy is it." Owen muttered. Standing in front of the door were ten students, their eyes glazed over.

"Don't kill them, they're humans. They're being possessed by what ever alien is here. We need to get into the building." Jack ordered.

"And how exactly are we supposed to do that?" Gwen said, the students moving forward.

"No idea, makes it more exciting don't you think?" Jack grinned.


	8. Chapter 8

The first student made a run at Jack, but the always ready hero had his fists clenched and raised. With a loud thud the student fell to the floor, but didn't stay down. Each member of Torchwood all had two students on them. Gwen and Toshiko were suffering the worst, neither having much upper body strength. Ianto watched as Toshiko was pushed to the floor, and without thinking rushed over to her, pulling her up, receiving a punch in the back of the neck.

"Yan..." Toshiko called. Ianto turned around and punched and kicked, pushed and pulled, until the student who had latched its self onto Toshiko had fallen to the floor and made no move of getting back up. They punched harder, and took a while until all the students were down.

Gwen was complaining loudly, she had been pushed and landed on her arm and it was clearly broken. Jack was fine, a few punches to his chest, and his coat was covered slightly in dust from the floor. Owen had a few grazes on his knuckles from the punches, and a bright red mark on his face where one of the female students attacked him with her finger nails. Toshiko and Ianto had bruises all over their upper arms, and a few on their face. Ianto's pain was all focused on his head and neck.

"Any harder and that would have snapped your fucking neck." Owen commented. Ianto just shrugged, and then winced slightly. They walked silently into the bell tower. They knew the students were just the beginning, whatever was next was going to be even harder.

"Yan!" Immediately, Ianto turned around, ignoring the pain in his neck. Brett was sprawled on the stairs, his head bleeding from a large cut above his eyebrow, and his hands and legs chained to the bannisters. "I'm sorry." Ianto hesitantly walked forward, as did Owen. Owen checked the cut, as Ianto undid the chains. "You need to run. It's a trap. Everything has been a trap. I'm sorry." Ianto went to talk, but there was a sharp pain in his stomach. "They said if I killed you, they'd give him back to me. You understand."

There was a loud laugh from the room, Owen grabbed hold of Ianto and pressed his hands on his stomach. A cloaked figure jumped from the top of the stairs and landed directly in front of Jack.

"Nice of you to join me, Captain." Jack gritted his teeth, he knew that voice.

"Richard." He hissed. He had tried so hard not to believe Ianto. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why all humans do things like this. Money." He grinned. "Though, I am sorry. It seems to have gotten a bit out of hand."

"Out of hand, you've killed people!" Gwen shouted.

"Yes well, a few bodies for the sake of a few million pounds, doesn't really matter does it?" He grinned.

"What was the plan?" Jack laughed. "Because you and me both know that you've fucked it up completely."

"Yes. I have." He said sadly. "They said they weren't going to harm anyone." He said frantically. Jack tried hard not to look over at Ianto who was being held by Owen. Brett was huddled on the floor, holding his knees and moving backwards and forwards. "When the boys died, I panicked. Wanted it to stop, then I phoned you."

"So what changed?" Gwen asked.

"The money," Richard said. "One million changed to two million if I could get you out of the way."

"You really think they're going to give you the money?" Jack laughed. "They're using you. You have to believe that."

"Oh. Believe me I do." Richard sighed deeply and stared over at Ianto. "He was a good agent. No one found out who he really was. But they did. When they found out I asked you for help, they changed the rules. They know all about you, Captain. You and your Torchwood. They want me to get you out of the way. Feelings aside, Captain. I am sorry." Richard moved to quick, a gun was perched under the cloak and before they could do anything the gun was fired and Jack fell backwards.

"What are you doing?" Gwen, Owen and Toshiko all looked up as Brett walked towards the headmaster. "Bring him back! I did what you wanted, Bring him back!" He screamed.

"I'm sorry." Richard said. "He's gone."

"No!" Brett screamed. "You're a liar!" He punched the headmaster hard in the jaw, taking him by surprise. Jack got up, hand on his gut trying to stop the bleeding.

"Brett, stop." Jack said calmly. "I'm sorry. But Kevin, he's dead. He can't come back."

"But..."

"Go help, Ianto." Jack said, and Brett rushed over to Ianto.

"I'm so sorry, Ianto. Please, don't die."

"I wont," Ianto said slowly. "Owen, help Jack."

"You. Keep the pressure on the wound. Like this." Brett nodded and did as Owen said.

Jack kicked the headmaster into unconsciousness, tying his hands with the chains that were on Brett. "We'll take him back to the hub. We need to know about the aliens."

"Ianto needs a hospital." Owen said. "He'll need a blood transfer. I'll call an ambulance."

"What about him?" Gwen said looking over at Brett with disgust.

"Go with Ianto. He'll want you to be with him." Jack said. Owen and Brett helped carry Ianto out, he was too weak to walk. Toshiko helped Jack with the headmaster and Gwen walked behind them.

"Jack..." Ianto's voice was weak, but Jack turned around quickly. "Sorry I messed up." Gwen rolled her eyes and walked into the SUV. Jack pushed the body into the boot, with Toshiko's assistance and headed over to Ianto.

"You didn't mess up, you did great." Jack said.

"Still taking me out for dinner?" Ianto smiled weakly.

"Course. Once you're patched up. Owen's taking you to the hospital, Brett will be there too okay. Concentrate on getting better, and I'll see you later." Jack placed a soft kiss on Ianto's lips and watched as Owen and Ianto directed him into the ambulance which was already on site, as procedure because the fire alarms had been rung.

"What happens now?" Gwen asked, she was sat in the front next to Jack.

"We find out what the plan was. A lot of it still don't make sense. But lets hope it will soon."


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto woke up, his body numb all he could feel was the slight itching on his stomach where a bandage covered his stab wound. "Hey, you're awake." Ianto looked up at Brett, he remembered that it was him who pushed the knife into him with no mercy. He didn't want to believe it was him. He turned away and saw Owen smiling at him.

"How are you feeling?" Owen asked. Ianto just shrugged, he didn't know how he was feeling. "You lost a lot of blood." Owen shot Brett a look, but Ianto couldn't bring himself to look at his face.

"I'm sorry." He said. "He told me that he would bring Kevin back." Ianto couldn't blame him. Not when a couple of weeks ago he had done the same thing.

"Owen, why don't you go back to the hub. I know you don't like hospitals."

"You'll be alright?" Owen asked, Ianto could tell that he was a little nervous leaving him there with Brett.

"I'll be fine." Ianto said. Owen nodded, shot Brett a warning look and walked out of the room.

"Do you want me to leave too?" Brett asked.

"No." Ianto smiled, he held out his hand for Brett to take, and he smiled as their fingers danced together. "I don't blame you, for what you did."

"You don't?" Brett asked, surprise evident in his voice.

"You know I said about my girlfriend, she didn't die in a car crash. Remember, last year with the metal 'terrorists' on the street?"

"Yeah," Brett whispered, his mind flashing back.

"She was turned into one of them, well, half turned. I couldn't save her, so I brought her here to where I work, I hid her for six months trying to save her. Didn't work, and because I was holding on so badly, she escaped and tried to kill the whole team, and me."

"You're serious?" Brett asked. "I'm sorry. What happened?"

"She died. So I don't blame you for what you did. But you need to move on. I know it's hard, but you have to."

"I loved him." Brett sniffed.

"I know. I loved her, but no matter what I'll always love her. Loving someone else, or being with someone else doesn't change that."

"It doesn't?" Ianto smiled, he wondered whether Jack and Toshiko saw him acting a lot like Brett.

"It doesn't." Ianto said with all the confidence he had.

"You're really an undercover agent?" Brett asked, a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah. Not a good one though."

"What are you talking about? I saw you. You were great. I didn't know a thing, no one did. Well except for the headmaster but that wasn't really your fault."

"Did you know anything that was happened?" Ianto asked.

"Kevin, when he got the rose. The night before we were sat with James and that, talking about 'The Phantom' we didn't believe it. So Craig dared him to go to the bell tower. He went, I went with him. But there was no one there, we saw the headmaster on the way back, he shouted telling us it's off limits. The next morning the rose was on his bed, and he was dead."

"What about his room mates?"

"They were dead too, but the rose was on his bed." Ianto didn't know what else to say. "What happens now?"

"I don't know." Ianto sighed.

"Do you think we could be friends? Despite me almost killing you..."

"Yeah, I'd like that." Ianto smiled. He wondered whether his new friend would be able to remember him this time tomorrow, knowing Torchwood, and Jack, probably not.

"Hey," Owen said, as he saw Jack, Toshiko and Gwen sat at the sofas.

"Where's Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Recovery." Owen replied. "He's fine."

"And Brett?" Toshiko asked.

"His bedside. Having a heart to heart, enough to actually make me want to vomit." Owen smirked. "How's the arm?"

"Hurts."

"You should have gone to the hospital." Owen said.

"I was hoping you could take a look at it, it's not that bad..."

"I know I'm a doctor, but seriously, I don't get paid enough for patching your wounds Cooper." Owen gestured for her to go over to the medical bay. "Toshiko, you okay?"

"Just bruised."

"Want me to have a look?" He asked.

"I'll be fine, go see Gwen." Owen shrugged, and then walked down to the medical bay.

"Right, Tosh. Ready to be the good cop?"

"Always."

Richard was just waking up when Toshiko and Jack walked down to the cells. He made a few noises and then sat up, he blinked and then his eyes focused on the two figures in front of him. "Where am I?"

"Torchwood." Jack said roughly. "Look, tell me everything you know. Don't make me force it out of you."

"Why should I?" Richard shouted.

"My team was hurt because of you, don't make me hurt you even more!" Jack snarled, he hit the cell door, smiling as Richard flinched backwards. "Do you want me to force it out of you?"

"No. I'll tell you..."

"Good choice." Toshiko said.

"Who are the aliens?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know." Richard said, his words following each other quickly. "He looked human, he had red eyes, but he looked human."

"What did he want?" Toshiko asked.

"To get students to work in the garden, to work with the plants. He wouldn't tell me anything. He offered me money, and I took it. I'm human, you would have done the same..."

"No!" Jack shouted. "I would have told them where to put it."

"But I did... when the murders... I told them to leave, they didn't they offered me more money. I phoned you Jack, I was trying to do the right thing..."

"You almost got another student killed, not too mention my team!" Jack yelled. "Is there a Phantom?"

"No."

"No?" Toshiko asked, her head starting to hurt.

"It was a rumour it started years ago, before I even worked there. But the alien, he heard about it and decided it would be a good cover. The boys who were killed, I saw one of them, Kevin and his partner, Brett, in the bell tower that night. I told them to go back, the next morning Kevin and his room mates were dead. The alien saw them, wanted to send out a message not to go near the bell tower or the garden."

"But what's the plan?" Jack asked, getting slightly frustrated.

"The students." Toshiko declared. "The roses had the toxin in, killing students who inhaled it right. Leaving their bodies perfect, in good condition for aliens to take hold of it."

"The alien who saw him, red eyes. The body he was in was already damaged." Jack smiled at Toshiko. "You're brilliant."

"But the aliens are still there," Toshiko pointed out.

"I don't think they are." Jack said. "They found out we were coming, that's why they wanted him to stop us. Make us weak and kill us so we couldn't get to them and stop them. But they must know that we have the headmaster and get all the information about them. If they're smart which I suspect they are, they're long gone."

"But who were they?"

"I guess we'll have to wait until Owen's scan is finished, and hope that can tell us. If not, we might never know."

"But if they're gone do you think they'll be back?" Toshiko asked a little worried.

"At first you can't succeed, try again." Jack grinned.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Hey - this is the last chapter to this story. Thanks to everyone who has reviwed/added means a lot. This will most likely be the last thing I post until early September, late Aug as I'm going away next week. Though knowing me there will be some new random one shots. (I'm also taking prompts for oneshots, so if anyone has any just send them in a message and I'll do them, as I love writing but am running out of inspiration for ideas)_**

Owen let his head rest against his desk, his head was aching slightly. It had been a long couple of days. Secretly, he was glad that Ianto was the one who had gone on the undercover mission, because despite his dislike towards the youngest team member, he did a bloody good job. Everything that had happened, wasn't his fault, and Owen knew that he would be blaming himself for this. Gwen was staring at him with those annoying eyes, he almost regretted kissing her. Almost.

"Everything okay, Owen?" She asked. He had insisted that she went home, but she had insisted on staying, they both knew that she was staying for Jack. Owen just grunted a response and headed towards Jack and Toshiko who were walking towards them.

"How did it go, Jack?" Gwen asked, her eyes digging into his body.

"He doesn't know anything," Jack sighed, "Owen, I need you to run every scan on that toxin, then I need Toshiko to trace it through the rift, see if they're still here."

"She can do it while the scans still running, I'm guessing Torchwood has never come across them before, the scan must be digging deep into the files." Owen assumed.

"Right, Toshiko you do that. Owen see if you get the scans to hurry up."

"What do you want me to do?" Gwen asked.

"Clean up operation at the school," Jack said.

"On my own?" Gwen asked.

"Ianto's done bigger jobs on his own, Gwen." Toshiko said.

"Fine." Gwen sighed. "What about Brett?"

"What about him?" Jack asked.

"He should forget too."

"No." Jack said sternly. "Ianto deserves someone outside of Torchwood, Gwen."

"Why?" Gwen asked. "It's not as if his role here is that important, if he deserves a life outside of Torchwood maybe you should just make him out of Torchwood." She mumbled. But Jack had heard.

"Gwen, believe me when I say this, Ianto's job here is far more important then yours. Now go."

"Are you okay to take Ianto home?" A nurse asked Brett. They had been talking for about three hours, about anything and everything. Ianto wasn't in any pain and just wanted to leave the hospital.

"Sure," Brett smiled. "That's okay right?"

"Please. I want to get out of here. " Ianto laughed. Within half an hour the two were walking down the road.

"Do you want me to leave you on your own?" Brett asked.

"I'd like the company," Ianto smiled. Brett grinned. They sat on the sofa, talking aimlessly. Throughout their conversation, Ianto and Brett had been moving closer to each other.

"I meant it when I said back at the school, that I was glad I met you," Brett whispered, he leant in close pressing his lips to Ianto's. Ianto kissed back, just as softly as Brett. Even though he had kissed other men before, kissing Brett was different, it almost felt... wrong.

Kissing Lisa had been full of love, passion, lust. The men he had slept with in his teenage years were mainly all full of lust. But this kiss, as beautiful as it felt was nothing more than companionship, and comfort.

Brett broke the kiss and smiled. "Friends, right?"

"Friends." Ianto replied with a smile.

"Is the school safe now?" Brett asked, his head resting against Ianto's shoulder as they turned their attention to the television which was showing an old eighties sitcom that both men enjoyed guiltily.

"Should be," Ianto shrugged, truth is he wasn't too sure what was going to happen now. Even though he hadn't even mentioned Torchwood to Brett he might have to make him forget anyway.

The scans finished, making a large beeping sound. Toshiko, who had just ran a sample of the toxin through the rift monitor, headed down towards the autopsy bay along with Jack. "Well?" Jack started.

"No clue to what it is, whatever it is we've never seen it before." Owen sighed miserably.

"Okay. Toshiko?"

"I put it through the rift monitor and there has been no trace of it so far, but once it does we'll know where and what it is."

"Good work." Jack smiled. "I'll hand Richard over to the police, not much we can do with him now. Give him some retcon, let them deal with him."

"Do you want me to do it? You should go and see Ianto." Toshiko suggested.

"I'll do it, you two should go home." Jack smiled.

"When you see Ianto, make sure he has plenty of rest, and give him some of these." Owen threw Jack some of his industrial strength painkillers.

"I'm going to go, you should probably get some sleep. I'll leave you my number, phone me and we'll get a drink. Just as friends," Brett smiled, he had seen Ianto drift of slightly and knew the painkillers were starting to take effect.

"Kay," Ianto smiled. Brett placed a soft kiss on Ianto's cheek, scribbled down his number and walked out of the apartment. Ianto pulled his feet up on the sofa and stretched out, wincing slightly as he felt the wound stretch. He let his head full back and closed his eyes, he let his body full into a light sleep. Only to be woken up forty minutes later by a ringing at his door.

He answered the buzzer and smiled as he let Jack in, a few moments later Jack was in his living room. "Cup of coffee?" Ianto asked, his mind stll a little hazy from sleep.

"I'll make it, go sit down." Too tired to argue, Ianto headed back into the living room and sat on the sofa, a minute or two later Jack handed him a cup of coffee.

"Sorry, not as good as what you're used to." Jack smiled, sitting next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"A little tired," Ianto replied honestly.

"I called the hospital, they said Brett brought you home." Jack said, that jealous feeling rising in his stomach once more.

"Yeah, he brought me home, sat with me, and told me to rest and left about an hour ago." Ianto yawned.

"Do you want me to go? Leave you to rest..."

"No. You, I want to stay." Ianto smiled. Jack grinned and gestured for Ianto to lean against him, which he did with a smile.

"I was worried about you, I thought he killed you." Jack said quietly.

"I'm fine." Ianto smiled.

"Good, because I've booked a table at a nice romantic table down town."

"Romantic huh? I thought we were going to see how it went as friends first," Ianto teased. He couldn't fight the feeling in his stomach being around Jack. Being friends with Brett was easy, because with him all he needed was a friend, but with Jack... he needed something more.

"I have a lifetime and some, to make friends Ianto. But with you, I don't want to be just a friend. Who knows what we'll end up being, but if it can be more than a friend... I'd rather have you as that." Ianto looked up and pressed a chaste kiss to Jack's lips.

"Mm... I like the sound of that," Ianto said sleepily.

"You should get some sleep," Jack purred.

"Stay?"

"Course." Jack said strongly. "You need to get some rest. I'm thinking about having you go undercover as an alter boy..."


End file.
